Welcome Home
by Solealuna
Summary: un autre spoilers , qui j'espère va se réaliser  ... une  Barbie et un secret qui devait être sans conséquence  encore et toujours 100% B&B ça vous intéresse ? lisez moi
1. Chapter 1

**Voici ma nouvelle fiction ! Une nouvelle façon d'imaginer la suite de la saison 6 . Comme personne n'a voté je suis le conseil de time space and plexiglas ; ) que j'embrasse et voici mon nouveau spoiler bonne lecture**

_2 corps , 2 corps nus , 2 corps sur un lit , 2 corps se complétant . Ils s'embrassent fougueusement , il la caresse , elle le mords presque , leur désir est sans fin . Seul la lampe de chevet les éclaire . On la voit , le dr Tempérance Brennan , qu'on connait aussi sous le nom de Joy keenan , de Katy Reich ou même Bones . Elle embrasse l'ancien agent , le futur soldat , elle embrasse Booth . Il réponds ardemment a ses baisers . Un '' je t'aime '' est dit . Qui l'a dit ? Lui ? Elle ? Les deux ? Elle ne le saura jamais . Alors que la nuit continue , elle entends des phrases dites pendant cette nuit_ ... **c'est la meilleure manière de se dire au revoir ... ma médaille de st Christophe te protegera ... je n'y crois pas ... j'y crois pour nous deux ... on n'en parle plus promis ... tu pense que c'est une erreur ?... Non**

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Hotesse : Mlle ? Melle ?

T: Euh ... je .. oui ?

H: Nous avons atterit

T: euh merci

_Elle jeta un coup d'oeil dans l'avion déja presque vide . Elle s'était encore endormie ! Elle a beaucoup de sommeil a rattraper mais quand elle voit les reves qu'elle fait , elle se forcait a ne plus dormir . Elle se leva , prit ses affaires et sortit de l'appareil . Arrivée dans le Hall de l'aéroport , elle chercha Angéla du regard , mais ce fut ses oreilles , a l'entende d'un cri , qui lui indiquèrent son emplacement _

A: Sweetiiiiiiiiiiie! (elle lui sauta dans les bras ) ça va ?

T: Oui ange tout va bien

A: Tu es sure ? Parce que ...

T: ça va jte dit ne t'inquiete pas

A: T'as l'air crevée mais sinon j'adore ta coupe de cheveux !

T: Merci c'est daisy qui me les coupés . Tu peux me dire l'heure ?

A: 20 heure

T: (reglant son portable) merci .. jdois y aller

A: a ton rendeez vous ? Ok je te dépose

UNE HEURE PLUS TARD

_Il venait d'atterir , il était epuisé mais son sourire ne quittait plus son visage . Il se dirigea vers les toilettes pour se réveiller . Dans une glace légèrement fendu sur le coté , il toucha son cou a un endroit bien précis . Le suçon qui s'y trouvait avait beau avoir disparu depuis un an , il le sentait toujours , il ferma les yeux . Jamais il n'avait oublier cette nuit , si unique si ... waou . Jamais il n'avait connu ça .Combien de fois l'avaient ils faits ? Beaucoup mais surement pas assez . Parfois , c'était doux , parfois torride , parfois ils étaient tendres , parfois violent , parfois c'était court , parfois c'était long , parfois les noms étaient criés , parfois murmurés , parfois elle avait le dessus mais le plus souvent c'était lui . Un je t'aime a été dit . Mais qui l'a dit ? Elle lui ? Ou les deux , le désir lui avait fait perdre la tête mais pourtant , il avait eut conscience de toutes les caresses , tous les baisers .. Il rouvrit les yeux jusque là restés clos et regarda l'heure . Il hella un taxi et lui donna l'adresse ou se rendre ._

POINT DE RENDEZ VOUS

_Il s'avança a pas de loup . La nuit était tombée et seul les lampadaire eclairés les derniers piétons de la ville. Il fait le moins de bruit possible , il veut juste entendre le silence , mais les battements de son coeur le trahisse , semblant résonner dans toutes les rues de Washington ._

_Il l'aperçut , elle était près de la fontaine eet regardait l'eau couler . Il sourit , elle avait changer de coupe de cheveux , même de dos elle etait belle , encore plus belle que dans son souvenir . Il dit un mot , un seul mais qui voualit tout dire :_

B: Bones ?

_Elle se retourna et sourit de toutes ses dents , elle commença à marcher vers lui alors qu'il faisait de même et en même pas quelques secondes , elle se jeta dans ses bras , alors qu'il l'entourait de ceux_ ci .

B: Bones , salut !

T: salut Booth ! Ça va ?

B: Bien sur que ça va ! Je suis rentré !

_Elle sourit et recula un pour le regarder , il était plus maigre sue dans son souvenir mais toujours aussi beau _.

T: Vous n'avez pas pris une ride .

B: vous non plus

T: si on allait feter ça ?

B: Royal dinner ?

T: Royal Dinner

_Ils commençèrent a marcher et Booth la pris par les épaules et dit_

B: welcome home Bones

T: welcome home Booth

_Ils se sourirent et marchèrent dans les rues sombres de la capitale et arrivèrent bien vite a leur restaurant qui comme le reste , leur avaient tant manqué_

**voilà petite mise en bouche vous avez de lire la suite ? Je vous la donne demain et en attendant prenez du bon temps sur M6 euh pardon sur fanfiction ; ) gros kiss**


	2. Chapter 2

**2eme chapitre . Je ne l'ai pas dit avant mais je me rattrape : Je dédicace toutes mes histoires a ma mère et a Elia maria , ma meilleure amie , qui m'ont toujours soutenu , sur ce bones lecture .**

_Après s'être réglés au royal dinner , après s'être disputés pour savoir qui payait et après s'être donné rendez vous pour le lendemain au même endroit , ils rentrèrent chez eux _

_Booth s'écroula sur son lit et souffla . Depuis un an , chaque nuit ,il rêvait d'elle . Pensait elle a lui ? Avait elle oublier leur nuit ? Avait elle tourner la page ? Comment va t elle réagir devant Hannah ? Elle semblait changée , plus sociable , plus ouverte . Et son sourire le faisait toujours chavirer . Il se retourna sur le dos et s'endormit sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller ._

_Elle s'installa sur son canapé et souffla . Quoi de neuf booth ? Hannah Bulder _

_Elle ressouffla pourquoi avait elle poser cette question ? Il avait tourné la page . Elle était de trop , et ce qu'elle avait a lui dire aussi était de trop ...Elle secoua la tête et refoula ses larmes ,demain elle demandera un conseil a Angela , demain ... elle partit se coucher , elle avait des mois de sommeil en retard a rattraper ._

_Tempérance Brennan s'avançait jusqu'à la plateforme et a peine son pied avait atterit sur la dernière marche que les fouines se jetèrent sur elle pour la prendre dans les bras . _

H: docteur B !

T: moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir mais tu me coupes la respiration !

Il s'ecarta d'elle en riant et Camille pris sa place

C: Bienvenue parmis nous !

T: merci Docteur saroyan !

W: Vous m'avez manqué dr Brennan

T: Vous aussi Wendell

C: pour l'instant on a pas de corps a vous donner mais votre bureau est déjà prêt

T: Merci ..

_Elle se dirigea vers sa chaise et s'y installa , elle observa son bureau , pianota legerement des doigts puis , elle verifia que personne ne la voyait et commença a faire rouler sa chaise , prit son élan et s'élança a travers le bureau , roulant sur le fauteuil _

T: wouwou !

_Elle se reprit et se remit a son bureau et commença a regarder tous ses messages au bout d'un an , sa boite de reception en avait besoin . Elle rit en repensant a ce qu'elle avait fait , elle était juste heureuse d'être rentrée _

_Quand midi sonna , Booth passa la porte de son bureau , elle était au téléphone ._

T: désolé Papa mais je déjeune avec Booth et je dine avec Angela . On se voit demain . Promis Daddy je lui dirait . A plus (à Booth ) on va manger ?

B: On va manger !

ROYAL DINER

T:un risotto de saumon sil vous plait

B: un steak frites pour moi sil s'il vous plait . J'ai commencer votre manuscrit que vous m'avez passer

T: euh que vous m'avez piqué !

B: Bon bref j'en suis au chapitre 5 et franchemant j'adore , surtout le moment ou ils décident de se trouver un mot de code pour danger ON POURAIT FAIRE CA

T: ok ... que diriez vous de ... Hot Blooded ?

B: AA Ma Bones utilise notre chanson pour le mot danger !

T: je ne suis pas Votre Bones !

B: Si parce qu'il n'y a personne d'autre qui vous appelle ...Hannah

T: euh non moi c'est Bones

_Elle se retourna et vit une jeune dame blonde entrer dans le restaurant , Booth se leva pour la rejoindre _

B: Hannah

Ha: Seeley !

_Ils s'embrassèrent devant 'lentrée . Bones se leva _

PdeT: Hot Blooded HOT BLOODED

_Elle toussa legèrement et ils se séparèrent _

T: bonjour je suis le docteur Tempérance Brennan

H: oh je suis Hannah bulder Seeley m'a beaucoup parler de vous

_Sur ce elle se rejeta sur les lêvres de Booth . La serveuse (thank god !) les sépara en disant que leurs plats étaient prêts_

H: oh euh bon je vais vous laisser

_Booth parut triste , il venait de la retrouver et elle repartait . Son visage déçut n'échappa pas a sa Bones qui dit quelque chose qui lui ecorcha la gorge _

T; pourquoi ne mengeriez vous pas avec nous ?

_Booth sourit a son attention pour la remercier de son geste Hannah accepta ._

B: aller viens t'installer a notre table

Ha: Depuis quand vous avez une table .. réservée ?

T: Depuis qu'on vient ici depuis 6 ans !

_Ils rirent_

B: Vous vous rappelez ce que Sweet a dit ?

T: (l'imitant) Je pense que ce restau vous rappelle inconsiement des souvenirs et c'est pour ça que vous y aller ensemble presque tous les midis .

B/T: Non c'est juste parce que c'est pres du boulot et que c'est bon !

_Ils rirent a ce souvenir alors qu'Hannah n'y comprenait rien ._

_Les assiettes arrivèrent et tous les trois commençèrent a manger . Bones ne put s'empecher de piquer deux frites a son partenaire _

B: HEY ne recommençez pas !

T: Je recommençe si je veux !

_Elle reussit a en prendre une autre_

B: A Gloutonne !

T: Grincheux !

B: Voleuse !

T: Radin !

_Ils explosèrent de rire sans pouvoir se retenir . Hannah se sentait exclue mais c'est normal , parce que c'était entre eux , et ce qui se passe entre eux ... n'appartient qu'a eux . Ils se calmèrent et parlèrent de tout et de rien , Hannah s'engageant dans la conversation. Viens l'heure de l'addition ..._

B: a Non ! Vous avez payer la dernière fois !

T: et alors ?

B: vous me laissez payer !

Ha: Payez la moitié chacun non ?

_Ils se regardèrent un instant_

T: Je prefere tout payer

B: NON c'est mon tour

T: Bon je vous laisse payer SI je paye le prochain resto chinois

B: marché conclu Bones !

_Elle paya après avoir acheter des parts de gateau pour son équipe . _

B: BON c'est pas tout mais je vais chercher PARKER !

T: O passez lui le bonjour de ma part !

B : on passera surement dans l'aprés midi !

T: OK alors a plus tard au revoir mademoiselle Bulder .

_Booth trouva ça bizarre que sa Bones n'appelle pas sa petite amie par son prénom ... Il embrassa Hannah et partit chercher son fils ._

_Bones , elle arriva a l'institut elle posa son paquet et commença a fouiller dans la poubelle _

T : Alors qui a manger des sandwich ?

_Hodgins et wendell levèrent les mains _

T: et la salade de tomates et les galettes c'est dr Saroyan et Angela ? Aprés ces super repas que diriez vous ... ( elle montre les gateaux) d'un dessert

A : DU CHOCOLAT !

_Ils se jetèrent sur le chocolat mais elle reussit a en sauver deux parts in extremis , qu'elle garda en reserve . Elle s'installa a son ordi et mis son MP3 sur les oreilles et ecrivit quelques nouvele qui lui passaient par la tête ._

**Voilà Désolée pour le retard mais j'ai eu des problemes de connexion , je voulais vous dire que je ne savais absolument pas combien de chpitres je vais faire et je vais maintenat les poster une fos tous les 2 jours a cause des devoirs et du college ( Centre d'Otages Laissant Les Eleves Galéraient Ensemble) gros bisoux !**


	3. Chapter 3

**3eme chapitre , j'espere que le début vous plait bonne lecture ; )**

_Booth et Parker se dirigeaient vers le bureau de leur Bones , d'abord il ne la virent pas mais c'était parce qu'elle était sous son bureau , a rechercher un stylo qu'elle avait fait tomber . Booth se força a décoller ses yeux du joli petit derrière de sa partenaire , qui était la seule partie de son corps qu'on pouvait voir . Elle se redressa et susauta a la vue des deux Booth ._

T: O vous m'avez fait peur

P : DR Bones !

T: (le prenant dans ses bras ) salut Parker . Comment ça va ?

P: Bien !

T: (lui murmurant a l'oreille) j'ai un secret pour toi ... regarde dans le petit frigo que tu vois la bas

_Le petit garçon s'y précipita , ouvrit la porte du réfrigerateur et sourit de toutes ses dents _

P: DU CHOCOLAT !

T: Je les ait pris pour vous deux

B: Merci Bones

_Ils mordirent dans le délice sucré et soupirèrent de plaisir_

P: ch'est crop bon !

B: Merchi Bones

P: Bones ? Tu mange avec nous ce soir ?

T: Désolée mais ce soir je mange avec Angela ... une autre fois peut etre ?

P: OK !

_Elle prit Booth a part _

T: pourquoi n'ameniez vous pas Hannah avec vous ? Comme ça ils pourraient faire connaissance

B: Vous avez raison , je vais lui demander .. Merci ..

FLASH BACK

B: Merci...

T: Merci pour quoi ?

B: Pour tout , pour nos enquete pour nos moments .. pour cette nuit ...

T: (s'pprochant de lui ) Je crois que se serait plutot a moi de te remercier

B: Tu me remerciera plus tard

T: Pourquoi ?

B: (la faisant basculer) parce que tu n'as pas encore tout vu

T: (riant ) je mis attendait (l'embrassant) alors merci d'avance

FIN DU FLASH BACK

P: ouou ! Planete Terre appelle Bones !

T: Euh désolée je ... ou est ton pere ?

P: Hodgins l'a appelé Dis c'est quoi cette photo ?

_Elle posa son regard vers la photo que Parker tenait a la main ... prise de panique elle l'arracha de ses mains et Parker eut un mouvement de recul_

T: O pardon Parker jsuis désolée mais ... cette photo est tres importante pour moi

P: d'accord ... mais c'est quoi ?

T: Je ne peux pas te le dire .. un jour peut être mais pas maintenant ... et s'il te plait ne dit rien a Booth

P: Croix de bois , croix de fer si je ment je vais en enfer

T: Merci Parker

_Parker était vraiment curieux mais une promesse est une promesse et il ne posa aucune question ._

B: On va y aller Park's

P: OK Daddy , a plus Bones

T: A plus

_Elle se réinstalla a son bureau et posa un coup d'oeil sur la photo qui tronait sur le bureau ... son menton commença a trembler alors elle prit la photo rapidement et l'enferma dans le tiroir duquel elle claqua la porte . Elle secoua la tête et se remit au travail mais le coeur n'y était plus ._

ROYAL DINER / 20H

A: Alors quoi de neuf Sweetie ?

T: Booth est tombé amoureux en Irak

A: o Sweetie i'm so sorry

T: Pourquoi ? Tu es amoureuse de Booth ?

A: un peu mais c'est pas pour ça ...Elle est comment ?

T: Blonde ... assez petite bref tout le style de Booth .. Elle a l'air sympa et Booth a l'air vraiment amoureux donc je devrais bien m'entendre avec elle mais ... j'y arrive pas ...

A: Tu l'a rencontré ?

T: Oui elle est arriver au restau et je lui ais proposer de manger avec nous ...

A: Quoi ? Mais t'es folle !

T: Non !

A: mais pourquoi ? Tu voulais lui faire plaisir ?

T: Non je ne fais plaisir qu'aux gens que j'aime

A: Et tu aimes cette fille ?

T: Non mais j'aime Booth et ça me suffit

_Le restaurant semblait sêtre arreter toute activité on entendait plus rien_

A: Tu peux répéter ma chérie ?

T: Quoi ? (comprenant ) o Ange tu déformes tout on a juste passer une nuit ensemble ...

A: Je sais ... mais tu ne m'as jamais dit comment c'était arriver

FLASH BACK

dring dring

_Bones ouvrit la porte et vit Booth sur le paillasson l'air un peu honteux_

B: Salut ... je voulais amener du chinois mais c'était fermé alors ..

T: C'est pas grave ? Entrez

_Ils s'installèrent dans la cuisine et elle lui servit une bière_

T; C'est demain que vous partez a la base ?

B: Oui dans la fin de matiné et vous ? Votre avion ?

T: dans trois jours ...

B: Je viendrais vous dire au revoir ...

T: Je detestes les aux revoirs ... surtout ... si je dois les dire a vous

_Booth se leva fit le tour du comptoir et se pris un verre d'eau ... Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun mot ne sortit elle se leva a son tour _

T: qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

B: (détournant le regard) Rien

_Elle le força a la regarder et observa ses yeux .. Pour une fois elle savait très bien ce qu'il ressentait . Ses yeux étaient emplies de tristesse et de peine ... mais aussi de désir de passion et d'amour . Elle s'avança un peu plus vers lui approcha son visage du sien et dit d'une voix qui se voulait calme mais qui était plus envoutante qu'autre chose_

T: Vous avez envie de m'embrasser ?

_Il la regarda intensément , sa respiration était saccadée mais il répondit , dans un murmure a peine audible_

B: J'ai toujours envie de vous embrasser...

_Elle le sonda du regard quelques secondes avant de déposait ses levres sur les siennes . Elle se recula légèrement mais sans se décoller de lui , attendant une réaction . Il fit un pas , rapide et emprisonna sauvagemnt les levres douces de sa Bones , elle répondit encore plus ardemnent a ce baiser si cela eut été possible . Les lêvres s'entrouvrirent , les langues se rencontrèrent , les mains commençèrent a être baladeuses , le désir s'intensifia . Il soutint ses cuisses alors qu'elle sautait dans ses bras , entourant sa taille de ses jambes alors qu'il cherchait a tatons la porte de la chambre , ne voulant en aucun cas rompre le baiser ._

FIN DU FLASH BACK

A: Waou ... Et je suppose que c'était genial non ?

T: Angela !

A: s'il te plait , s'il te plait s'il te plait

T: C ETAIT PARFAIT CA TE VA !

_Elle baissa la tête , elle n'aimer pas crier sur Angela mais là , elle nen pouvait plus .elle souffla _

T: mais on s'était mis d'accord c'était juste ... la meilleure façon de se dire au revoir ...

A: ce n'était pas juste ça sweetie . Dois je te rapeler ce qu'il s'est passer après ?

T: (ton froid)Non merci je m'en souvient assez comme ça ! Les nuits ne me permettent pas de l'oublier ...

A: c'est pour ça que tu tombe de fatigue ! Tu ne veux pas t'endormir et rever de ...

T: Stop Ange ! Stop s'il te plait ..

A: Mais ... tu lui as dit ?

T: pourquoi je devrais lui dire ? Pour le faire souffrir ? Il est heureux , je ne vois pas a quoi ça sert ..

A: tu ne crois pas qu'il a le droit de le savoir ? Si il l'apprends plus tard , il t'en voudra pour toujours

...

T: Bon d'accord je lui dirais mais il faut que je trouve le bon moment ...

A: Tu le trouvera je le sais

_Elle se sourirent et commandèrent leur cafés avant de rentrer chez elles , chacune des projets pleins la tête ._

**Voilà pour ce 3 eme chapitre . Vous vous demander de quoi elles parlent ? Suspense ;) gros bisou**


	4. Chapter 4

**4eme chapitre . Oui j'avoue , j'ai honte j'ai pris une réplique de house mais c'est pas ma faute ! Quand j'ai imaginer cette histoire , la scène m'est venue naturellement … j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas ; ) a et s'il vous plait dans les com's , tutoyez moi bonne lecture **

_une semaine , une semaine qu'elle essayait de lui dire , une semaine qu'elle n'y arrivait pas . C'était le matin , elle sonna a la porte et l'entendit se dépêchait d'ouvrir la porte , il était en chemise blanche et boxer . Elle se rappela alors qu'elle l'avait vu sans ces vêtements et là , c'était comme si la chemise et le boxer ne cachaient rien ...elle secoua la tête et toussa_

B: Salut Bones … qu'est ce qui se passe

T: Cullen veut nous voir et comme il a essayer de vous joindre sans succès … il m'a demander de venir vous chercher

B: O d'accord … je vais m'habiller . Vous m'attendez ici ?

T: Bien sur …

_Hannah sortit de la chambre , habillée d'une nuisette noire incroyablement sexy , elle salua Bones et se dirigea vers Booth pour l'embrasser avant de partir vers la douche . Tempérance se sentit gênée et dit _

T: Je vous attends devant le SUV

B: mais bones …

_Trop tard elle était déjà partie , il s'habilla en vitesse et la rejoignit devant le véhicule . Ils partirent en direction du FBI et pendant les 10 premières minutes , aucun des deux ne parla jusqu'à ce que Booth ose ouvrir la bouche _

B: euh ... vous savez pourquoi il nous ont convoquer ?

T: Non votre patron ne m'a rien dit .

_Le silence se réinstalla et Booth observa discrètement sa partenaire , et vit avec étonnement , qu'elle se rongeait les ongles , chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu venant d'elle _

B: Ca va pas Bones ?

T: Si si

B: Non Non , je vois bien que ... vous voulez dire quelque chose mais que vous n'y arrivez pas ... allez y

T: (soufflant) bon d'accord ... j'ai quelque chose a vous dire ...Je

_Elle fut interrompue par la sonnerie de son portable , elle souffla de soulagement , lui de mécontentement .._

T: Brennan ... a mr Cullen ... Oui nous sommes en route

B: Nous arrivons dans environ 2 min

T: Oui a tout de suite ...Il avait l'air inquiet ...

B: Depuis quand vous savez les émotions a distance ?

T: Depuis que vous me l'avez appris mon cher .

_Il gara la voiture dans le parking et ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau du big boss , très curieux du pourquoi de cet entrevue_

C: Bonjour Dr Brennan , Agent Booth ...installez vous je vous en prie ...

T: Pourquoi sommes nous là ?

C: (montrant une photo ) reconnaissez vous cet homme ?

_En voyant le visage , les deux partenaires se crispèrent en ouvrant de grands yeux ..._

T/B: Tim Sullyvan !

T: qu'est ce qui se passe ?

C: Vous aviez une relation avec mr Sullivan c'est bien ça ?

T: Oui mais .. ça fait plus de 4 ans

C: il vous a demander de partir avec lui aux caraïbes ?

_Elle fronça les sourcils _

B: allez droit au but Monsieur .

C: Sullivan avait un permis de sejour périmé ... il devait rentrer Aux caraïbes ou alors ... se marier pour devenir americain

_Tempérance ouvrit grand la bouche_

T: Vous voulez dire .. que ... il voulait me demander en mariage si je l'avais suivit ? Juste pour avoir notre nationalité ?

C: Oui mais ce n'est pas ça le probleme , sullivan a eut des gros ennuis , il a fait une dépression et un de mes informateur m'a dit qu'il ne cherchait qu'une chose ... c'était de se vengeait de celle qui l'avait empecher de .. devenir américain

_Cette fois ce fut Booth qui s'enerva _

B: Vousdites que cet homme est psychopate qui en veut a Tempérance ? Mais arretez le bon sang !

C: Si on savait ou il était , ça fait longtemps qu'il serait arrêté ! nous ne savons pas ou il se trouve sinon qu'il est bien aux USA

_Booth serra les poings _

B: Tout ça c'est ma faute ...

T: Quoi ? Non Booth ! Vous n'y etes pour rien !

B: Si ! Parce que si je n'avait pas tirer sur ce clown , je ne serais pas aller en thérapie , je n'aurais pas été remplacé et vous ne l'auriez jamais rencontré !

_Il avait crier cette phrase , il se mordit la lèvre et ses phalanges étaient maintenant blanches a cause du manque de sang a leur extrémités ... Elle posa sa main sur la siennes , ce qui le fit lever les yeux vers elle _

T; Booth , ce qn'est pas votre faute , je viens au FBI tous les jours , au bout d'un moment , je l'aurais surement rencontrer . Ce n'est pas vous le fautif c'est lui et rien que lui d'accord ?

_Elle avait ça d'une voix tendre , rassurante , serrant la main forte de son partenaire pour lui envoyer tous le réconfort dont elle disposait . Une toux embarrassée les fit sortir de leur moment et ils tournèrent le tête vers la provenance du bruit c'est a dire vers Cullen _

C: Je ne vous retient pas plus longtemps mais soyez prudente Dr Brennan

T: Bien sur monsieur au revoir

B: Au revoir

_Ils remontèrent dans le véhicule et Bones se laissa appuyée sur son siège et soupira longuement en fermant les yeux ._

B: ne vous inquiétez pas , on va le retrouver avant qu'il ne tente quelque chose ...

T: Vous pouvez me déposé a l'institut ? Je suis déjà assez en retard

B: Bien sur Tempe

_Elle ouvrit un oeil a l'entente d'un autre surnom que Bones . Elle aimait bien , alors elle sourit , ayant verifié auparavant que Booth était bien concentré sur la route qui les dirigeaient vers le Jefferson ._

_Alors qu'il se garait devant le batiment , il ferma fenetre et coupa le contact sous les yeux étonnés de Bones _

T: Vous faites quoi ?

B: Je vous facilite la tache

T: Je ne comprend pas ...

B: Sachez que je vois Bones , je vois que vous avez quelque chose qui vous broie le cœur , et que vous n'osez pas dire . Alors ,si je viens avec vous , on pourait en parler ?

_Il la regarda , elle réfléchissait , puis hocha la tête avant de sortir du vehicule , suivit de près par son ami ._

BALUSTRADE DE L INSTITUT

T: asseyez vous sil vous plait

_Il obeit , et la regarda s'asseoir en soufflant_

T: (soufflant) Vous ...vous souvenez de la nuit que nous avons passer ensemble ?

B: (souriant) Comment l'oublier ...

_Elle lui sourit timidement avant de continuer_

T: Cette nuit ... était vraiment parfaite , je .. n'ai jamais connus ça de toute ma vie et ... toutes les nuits j'y repense ... en Indonésie , j'ai commençait mon travail tout ce passait bien car .. je me disait que cette aventure n'allait plus refaire surface ... mais ... (les larmes lui montent aux yeux ) au bout d'un mois , j'ai commençais a me sentir mal ... je vomissait ... j'avais la nausée des que je m'approcher d'une odeur trop forte ...

PdeB: quel rapport avec notre nuit ?

T: ça ne disparaissait pas .. je suis aller en ville pour faire des test ... (pleurant )

J'étais enceinte .

TBC ...

**voilà vous aviez vu juste pour ceux et celles qui l'ont dit dans leurs reviews ... alors a bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre et merci infinnement pour tous vos supers com's**


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci beaucoup pour tous vos reviews ; ) Bonne lecture**

_**Je** suis aller en ville faire des tests (pleurant) j'étais enceinte_

_Le silence se fit , elle regarda Booth pour voir sa réaction , dans d'autre situation elle aurait rit . Il avait la bouche entrouverte , ses yeux ne bougeaient plus . Il était pétrifié sur place . Il enregistré l'information , son cerveau était comme au ralenti , il pensait rever ... Il ferma les yeux une demi seconde avant de retrouver l'usage de la parole _

B: (voix enroué) Enceinte ?... enceinte comme ... Enceinte ?

_Elle hocha la tête doucement toujours sans bouger ._

B: Mais ... Je ... l'aurais vu si vous aviez un enfant ... vous me l'auriez dit ...

_D'un coup une pensée horrible lui traversa l'esprit et fit l'effet d'une nausée a Booth _

B: Vous avez AVORTER ?

_Elle ouvrit la bouche , choquée par ce qu'avait dit son partenaire et horriblement mal du fait qu'il pense ça d'elle . Avant qu'elle ait pu répondre il dit s'une voix horriblement froide _

B: C'est ça ?vous avez avorté ? Vous aviez peur et vous avez avorté ?

T: (hurlant) NOOOOOON ! Non je n'ai pas avorté ! Je le voulais cet enfant ...Je voulais NOTRE enfant ! Bien sur j'avais peur , de votre réaction de l'elever , j'étais morte de trouille MAIS JAMAIS JE N AURAIS AVORTER !

_Booth se sentit horriblement mal d'avoir douté d'elle mais pendant l'espace d'un moment il n'était plus lui même . Les larmes coulaient en cascade sur ses joues , mais elle ne prit même pas la peine de les essuyer . Il se radoucit aussitôt _

B: Bones , je vous en prie expliquez moi ce qui s'est passé ...

T: J'ai ... appeler Angela ... Je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre .. comprenez moi , j'étais a des milliers de kilomètres de vous .. dans un pays inconnu Elle m'a beaucoup aidé pendant les premiers mois...A mon troisième mois de grossesse , j'avais enfin trouver le courage de vous écrire une lettre , ou je vous expliquais tout et comme je revenais de mon échographie j'avais glisser la photo dans enveloppe ...j'étais dans un taxi j'allais la poster ,mais ...(sa voix se perdit dans ses sanglots ) mais …

_il se leva et lui toucha les bras pour l'aider a continuer , même si il savait qu'il n'allait pas aimer ça ._

T:(Pleurant) Une voiture .. nous a foncer dessus... Mon chauffeur est mort … le chauffard légèrement blessé et moi …. on m'a emmener a l'hôpital et ...(éclatant en sanglot) il m'ont dit que j'avais perdu le bébé …..

_Il se petrifia sur place … il s'en voulait a mort de l'avoir laissée seule dans ce moment là . Il laissa une larme couler …. et pour la cacher , il la pris dans ses bras et la serra a s'en faire mal . Ils pleurèrent ensemble en silence , chacun était le soutient et le soutenu . Au bout de quelques minutes elle recommença a parler _

T: Je suis tellement désolée … j'aurais du vous le dire … je

B: Chut … arrête de dire des betises … je suis là ,je te laisse pas tomber , je suis là pour toi ….

_Elle se serra un peu plus sur son epaule , et serra sa chemise imaculée de larmes … Soudain ils furent séparés par …_

P: Papa ! Maman m'a déposé ici parce qu'elle a été appelé par son travail … Vous avez pleuré ?

_Ils se séparèrent en séchant leurs larmes . Bones glissa a son agent préféré :_

T:Il a vu la hoto de l'échographie , on pourait lui dire non?

B: tu as raison , Parker viens t'asseoir

_Ce qu'il fit sans trop comprendre ce qui se passait_

T: Park's … tu te rappelle de la photo sur mon bureau ?

P: Oui la toute bizarre ?

T: Oui en fait , c'était une échographie … tu sais ce que c'est ?

P: Oui c'est pour voir les bébés dans le ventre … BONES T ES ENCEINTE ?

B: Parker … Quand une femme attend un enfant … il faut faire très attention car le bébé est fragile et si on a un accident , le bébé peut .. mourir dans le ventre ...et Bones avait un bébé dans le ventre …

P: C'était ton bébé ?

_Tempe hocha la tête et eut , malgré la situation , un petit sourire _

B: mais Tempe a eut un accident de voiture et … le bébé n'a pas tenu le coup .

_Parker comprit alors tout .. il se leva et serra Bones dans ses bras pour la consoler . Booth les rejoignit et serra les deux personnes de sa vie dans ses grands bras_

_Parker se sépara et regarda son père_

P: Si tu as faillit avoir un bébé avec Bones , pourquoi t'es avec Hannah ?

Booth grogna intérieurement , LA question d'un enfant ne devait pas poser dans ces moments là

B: Parker c'est compliqué …

P: Bones dit que je suis très intelligent ,je crois pouvoir comprendre !

B: Je …. on …

_Tempérance se leva et regarda Parker …_

T: Ton père .. et moi on a décidé ensemble que … on ne le faisait qu'une fois … et si il est avec Hannah c'est parce qu'il l'aime …. il m'a peut etre aimé un jour mais c'est fini maintenant .

P: Et toi ? Tu l'aimes ?

_Elle commença a partir mais se retourna une dernière fois _

T: Je m'interdis de l'aimer …

_Sur ce elle partit sans leur laisser le temps de réagir . Elle rentra chez elle épuisée . Elle envoya un message a Booth pour lui dire de ne pas passer la voir aujourd'hui … alors qu'elle allait dans sa chambre , elle fut saisie d'un violent mal de tête et sans comprendre pourquoi , elle tomba a terre et la dernière chose qu'elle vit fut un homme s'avançant vers elle , une batte de baseball a la main , puis se fut le noir …._

TBC …

**voilà 5eme chapitre assez court a mon grand désrroi mais je vous promet que le prochain sera mieux sur ce gros bisous**


	6. Chapter 6

**6eme chapitre ... je suis sadique je sais mais bon , au moins ça vous force un peu a lire la suite ! Gros bisou **

Bones se réveilla, mais elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Elle grimaça a cause de la douleur a l'arrière de son crane, elle avait froid, elle était allongée sur le sol . Elle entendait des pas derrière son dos, lent, toujours la même vitesse elle a peur, vraiment peur, elle entendit alors une musique... de fête foraine, rêvait elle ? Si oui elle voulait vraiment se réveiller, elle ouvrit les yeux, mais tout ce qu'elle vit fut le mur, un mur de pierre a un peu prés un mètre de son corps, avec un reflet or causé par un coucher de soleil. Elle vit alors que ses mains étaient attachées par une ficelle et dès qu'elle bougeait légèrement la corde se refermait un peu plus sur ses veines lui coupant peu a peu la circulation, elle hoqueta, sous la douleur le plus doucement qu'elle pouvait mais son ravisseur l'avait entendu et s'avança rapidement vers elle, il approcha son visage de son oreille et dit d'une voix suave

...: bon réveil Tempérance

Elle reconnut aussitôt la voix, elle eut un vif mouvement de recul mais l'homme attrapa son bras et la fit s'asseoir contre le mur, en face de lui, elle serra les dents en voyant ce visage

T: Sullyvan !

S: tu te rappelle de moi je suis flatté... mais avant, tu m'appelais Sully ...

T: AVANT QUE TU M AGRESSE ET QUE TU M ENFERME

S: T'as toujours aussi mauvais caractère..(s'approchant) j'aime ça

Mais elle, n'apprécia pas du tout et lui donna un bon coup de boule dans le nez, qui, après l'impact, commença a saigner. Il grogna et lui prit violemnent sa gorge et la bloqua contre le mur

S: Je veux te faire souffrir, mais en souvenir du bon vieux temps, je te laisserais le choix de ta souffrance.. (refermant sa prise) soit je te tue ici apres t'avoir fait vivre l'enfer que tu aurais pu eviter en partant avec moi... soit... Je tue l'homme que tu aimes... et je te laisse vivre sans lui mais avec le poids de sa mort sur la conscience... a toi de choisir, toi ... ou Booth .

Elle se figea en entendant le nom de Booth... son agresseur la lacha et la laissa s'écrouler au sol , horrifiée par la déclaration .

S: Tu as jusqu'au lever du jour... donc a 6h18 a demain ...

Dès qu'il ferma la porte elle explosa en pleurs, elle allait mourir ! Bien sur qu'elle allait mourir, elle n'allait pas sacrifier l'homme qu'elle aimait... elle se redressa, l'homme qu'elle aimait... ça lui paraissait si naturel. Mais elle ne pourrait jamais le lui dire... Elle se rapela du message. De son dernier message. '' j'ai envie d'être seule aujourd'hui , s'il vous plait ne venez pas. Je reviendrais quand je serais prête.''

Elle pleura un peu plus fort encore, pourquoi avait elle envoyer ce message, si elle mourait tout serait de sa faute... dans cet horrible moment elle regarda par la petite lucarne seule source de lumiere , un mélange des premieres étoles et des lumieres tourbillonantes des attraction, qui s'éteignirent quelques minutes plus tard . Une étoile se glissa dans la lucarne et Bones put la voir, pensa que Booth, était chez lui avec Hannah. Elle regarda l'étoile, mais tout ce qui pouvait traverser son esprit, c'etait que cette étoile ressemblait a l'étincelle que Booth avait dans les yeux quand il était heureux, une étincelle qu'elle ne reverrait plus .

Il était chez lui, il était fatigué, sa journée avait été éprouvante, forte en émotions; Parker lui avait encore poser des questions , toutes plus troublantes les unes que les autres, parce que Booth ne disait jamais la verité dans ses réponses. Son fils était rentré chez lui, chez sa mère après avoir dit tout bas, a l'oreille de son père, qu'il prefère Bones que Hannah. Il avait reçut son message peu de temps aprés qu'elle soit partie, dans la mâtiné et depuis plus de nouvelles'' je m'interdis de l'aimer '' cette phrase revenait en boucle dans sa tête. Il était tot a peine 10h mais il éteignit la télé et partit se coucher, il fut vite rejoinds par sa petite amie, Hannah qui lui demanda si tout allait bien . Il répondit que oui mais qu'il était épuisé. Il s'endormit.

**'' des centaines de MORTS MORTS MORTS dans l'explosion de la station service...arrêtez de m'appelez BONES BONES BONES... DANGER DANGER DANGER radioactif en Russie demain le soleil se lèvera a 6H18 6H18 6H18 ...**

Il voit des scène, ou Bones est a terre, couverte de sang, elle est en train de mourir, elle souffre. Il essaye de la rejoindre mais plus il avance plus elle s'éloigne. Un coup de feu retentit et Bones perd toute couleur de vie. elle est morte...

B: BOOOOOOOONNNES

Il se réveilla en sueur, hurlant dans son lit enroulé dans les draps, prisonniers dans son moment de terreur

H: Seeley, calme toi c'est juste un cauchemar calme toi..

B: Bones... Bones o mon dieu elle est en danger...

H: Non calme toi tu as fais un cauchemar rendors toi il est 5h du matin

B: Non Hannah Bones MA bones je dois la sauver..

Il essaya de sortir du lit mais il en tomba et prit son portable tout en s'habillant

B: Bon sang répondez Bones...

**Bonjour ici le Dr Brennan, je ne suis pas disponible pour le moment mais vous pouvez me laissez un message apr**

Il raccrocha, maintenant il était sur et certain qu'elle allait mal. Il ne savait pas pourquoi.. mais il avait l'impression qu'il souffrait en meme temps qu'elle

H: Tu divague totalement, il fait nuit c'est normal qu'elle ne réponde pas..

B: Quand tu aura un partenaire comme elle, tu saura quand elle va mal et moi je le sais et je suis prêt a mourir pour elle. Jten prie appelle ton journal, dis leurs de lancer les recherches pour Sully et Tempe, le temps presse.

Sur ce il partit en courant Il envoya un message groupé a toutes les fouines, leur disant de venir le plus vite a l'institut.

B: Bones est en danger ! C'est Sully j'en suis sûr !

C: Booth calme toi. Tu es sûr qu'elle va mal ?

B: Bon sang je le sent , ça me detruit de la savoir avec ce fou... Il faut la sauver, comme elle le ferait pour chacun de nous .

A: On peut rien faire sans preuves, sans information .

B: Je vais la rappeler, son portable est allumé, elle ne répond pas mais elle doit l'entendre sonner

Il appuya sur le numéro 2 de ses appels abrégés et attendit, priant a chaque BIP d'entendre sa voix

DU COTE DE BRENNAN

Sully entra dans la salle avec le portable de l'anthropologue.

S: Tu va répondre au téléphone dis lui que tout va bien mais si tu dis quoi que ce soit qui l'aide a te retrouver tu meurs dans l'instant.

Elle déglutit difficilement avant de prendre le téléphone

T: Salut Booth

B: O mon Dieu Bones ! Que ..

T: Booth , tout va bien.

B: Non Bones.. je l'entend a votre voix

T: C'est.. a force de chanter Hot Blooded que j'ai une drole de voix !

Booth se figea , DANGER elle était en danger , elle lui dit mais sans se faire remarquer .

T: écoutez je veux rester seule mais... on se revoit dès que possible Et.. on pourra aller avec Parker aux endroits qu'il adore. Booth ... je suis désolée ..

B: Non Bones jten prie arrête.

T: Je crois en l'amour maintenant... et c'est grace a toi

Sully ferma le portable... Bones détourna le regard

vo

T: Il ne fait pas encore jour .. j'ai fait mon choix: laisse Booth ne lui fait aucun mal . je veux écrire un mot a Booth a mes amis ..

S: Il est 5h50 , ton supplice commence dans 28 minutes , c'est d'accord .

Il lui donna une feuille de papier et un stylo. Elle commença a écrire

25 MINUTES PLUS TARD

B: Angela dites moi que vous avez le signal de son portable !

A: Sullivan a du l'éteindre je sais juste qu'il se trouve prés de New york...

B: c'est pas VRAIIIIII ! Pourquoi , ma partenaire ne peut pas être une femme normale sans probleme ?

A/C/H/S: Parce que sinon , vous ne seriez pas tomber amoureux d'elle !

Il se stoppa sur place et se retourna vers les fouines qui le regardaient d'un air entendu.

A: Que vous a telle dit au téléphone ?

B: Que ... elle devez etre seule mais qu'on se retrouverait... dans un endroit.. QUE PARKER ADORE. Cherche autour de New york si en ce moment il n'y a pas de fete forraine , de ... Zoo ou meme de cIRque !

A: Une fete forraine en dehors de New York, et juste a coté ya un château !

B:(partant) appelle une équipe de renforts J'y VAIS TOUT DE SUITE

A: Booth !

B: Quoi ?

A: Ne la laissez plus partir

Il hocha la tête et courut vers son véhicule.

6H19

Sully lui avait arraché le papier sans prévenir et commença a la frapper. Elle ne disait rien, elle retenait ses cris. Il avait beau n'avoir pas énormement de force, il taper la ou ça faisait mal

Elle cracha du sang aprés son dernier coup de pied. Il sortit u ncouteau et doucement, il enfonca la lame glacée dans son mollet. Elle hurla tant la douleur était insupportable. Il fit remonter le couteau jusu'a son genou, alors que les larmes se mélangeaient au sang sur le visage. Elle pensa a Booth, elle lui avait ecrit tout ce qu'elle ressentait, elle pleura en se disant que la vie était injuste. Si la vie était belle, Booth et ele seraient ensemble avec leur bébé, et Sully ne serait plus de ce monde .

Booth était prés du château, il courut vite vers l'entrée et ouvrit la porte il vit que certains objets avaient été déplacés et que l'escalier qui menait en haut avait été monté, il chargea son arme et monta Quatre a quatre les escaliers.

Elle était a bout de force , elle n'allait pas tenir bien longtemps; Sully, lui, jubilait

S: avoue que tu aurais envie d'être morte en même temps que ton saleté de foetus ;

Elle ouvrit les yeux, la rage montait

S: pourtant j'avais bien calculer mon coup, je n'ai même pas été blessé dans la collision.

Elle hurla de haine de desespoir en même temps, elle criait tant qu'elle pouvait, elle commença a se débattre mais Sully commença a lui donner des coups de poignard sur son bras, petit a petit se rapprochant du coeur

Booth entendit ses cris, il défonça la porte et tira.

L'agresseur perdit toute expression et tomba raide mort sur Bones qui se débattait avec le peu de force qui lui restait

B: Bones !

Il se précipita sur elle et la pris dans ses bras

B: Dieu soit loué, allez Bones tiens le coup je t'en prie l'ambulance arrive je suis là

T: (faible) je savais... que tu viendrais ...

B: Chut ne dit rien reste éveillé juste, ne ferme pas les yeux .

T: Merci ...Seeley.

Il l'embrassa sur le front et le serra contre son cœur , et monta avec l'ambulance qui l'emmenait, les medecin savez qu'elle aller s'en sortir. Son sourire ne quitait plus son visage. SA Bones était vivante, le monde autour d'eux pouvait bien disparaître.


	7. Chapter 7

**7eme chapitre pour répondre au reviews de sonia : avec plaisir donne moi ton adresse email et jte dis ça ou ladresse de ton site . Bones lecture a tous et a toutes je vous le dit tout de suite j'ai fait une Hannah gentille parce que .. c'est vrai qu'elle a l'air sympa**

LE LENDEMAIN

_Bones se réveilla difficilement , elle avait mal a plusieurs cotes et aux jambes . Quand ses yeux furent habitués a la lumière , elle regarda autour d'elle .Beurk , elle détestait toujours autant les hôpitaux mais elle soupira car elle savait que le cauchemar était terminé . . Soudain elle sentit qu'elle ne pouvait pas bouger la main gauche , elle tourna la tête pour savoir pourquoi , et sourit quand elle vit que c'était Booth , endormit a ses côtés , la bouche ouverte qui lui serrait la main dans la sienne .Elle la caressa du pouce et il grogna , en se réveillant doucement . Quand il ouvrit les yeux , il sourit immédiatement en voyant les yeux ouverts de sa partenaire ._

B: Hey Bones ! Vous êtes réveillée ?

T: A non vous voyez je dors encore !

B: AA ça va ?

T: Un peu abrutie par les médicaments et j'ai un peu mal aux côtes mais ça va ...

B: Tant Mieux . Vous avez beaucoup dormit c'est bien .

T: Pourquoi j'ai dormit combien de temps ?

B: o A peine 24 heures ; )

T: il est quelle heure ?

B: 7h

T: Vous avez dormi ici cette nuit ?

B: Oui je voulais etre la quand vous réveillerais

T: J'espère qu'Hannah ne vous en faudra pas de ...

B: Hey pour l'instant c'est vous qui importe , je vais appeler le médecin pour lui dire que vous vous êtes réveillé ...

T: Booth ?

B: Hmmm ?

T: Mon accident ... en voiture .. c'était lui .

_Il serra la mâchoire et les poings .Il s'approcha d'elle l'embrassa sur le front ._

B: Vous voulez quelque chose ?

T: j'aimerais beaucoup voir Parker ...si c'est possible ...

B: Je vais voir si on peut passer après l'école . Reposez vous .

T: Vous aussi . Rentrez dormir .

B: Ok a+

_Alors qu'il disait au médecin qu'elle était réveillé , et qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie , un agent vint a sa rencontre et lui donna les affaires personnels de Bones retrouvée sur place ainsi qu'un morceau de papier , il haussa un sourcil et ouvrit ledit papier ._

_Ses yeux s'agrandirent quand il vit les noms de ses amis , et ce qu'elle avait marqué . Elle remerciait Angela d'avoir toujours été la ... toute son équipe y passait . Il se mordit la lèvre . Il vit le nom de son fils _

_« Parker , sois heureux . Oublie tout ce que je t'ai dis sur l'amour , c'est le plus beau sentiment du monde et je veux que tu vive heureux . Parce que tu es le fils que je n'ai jamais eu . Prends soin de ton père et de toi . »_

_« Booth , je veux que tu sache que ... tu es la personne la plus chère a mon cœur , je ne peux t'écrire que quelques lignes mais il faudrait des dizaines de pages pour te dire combien tu compte pour moi .Sois heureux avec Hannah et Parker , continue a arrêter des criminels et a sauver le monde . Jamais je n'ai connu quelqu'un comme toi et même au paradis , si il existe , personne ne sera a ta hauteur . Tu es mon partenaire , mon ami , ma famille ,tu es tout pour moi et même plus encore ... je tourne autour du pot mais ... tout ça pour te dire que je t_ »_

_La phrase n'était pas fini , un grand trait de stylo gisait sur la fin du T comme si on l'avait arraché. Il entrouvrit la bouche , fourra le papier dans sa poche prit son portable et composa le numéro de la mère de son fils et après avoir raccroché , prit son SUV et rentra chez lui_

H: Seeley ça va ? Tu était ou cette nuit ?

B: J'étais a l'hôpital ... On a retrouvé Bones ...

H: Elle va bien ?

B: Oui mais il s'en ai fallut de peu ; si je n'étais pas arriver .. il l'aurais tuer Hannah il aurais tuer Bones

H: Mais il ne la pas fait parce que tu es arrivé . Allez va te reposer .

B: (l'embrassant) Merci .

_Il coucha et s'endormit bien vite mais son sommeil fut agité , son cerveau cherchant la fin du mots de la lettre mais revenant toujours au même , ''je t'aime''._

17H/HOPITAL

B: Parker , tu te rappelle de ce que je t'ai dit sur Bones ?

P: Sur quoi ?

B: Quand je t'ai dit de ne pas l'appeler ..

P: Maman Bones ?

B: Oui et bien , aujourd'hui , tu peux , ça lui fera énormément de bien après ce qu'elle a vécut .

P: Ouais !

_Il étaient devant la chambre , Booth frappa a la porte et l'ouvrit quand il entendit le habituel ''entrez ._

B: Coucou Bones !

P: Maman Bones !

_Elle fut étonné de le voir débouler dans la chambre en criant cette phrase mais elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire de toutes ses dents . Il lui sauta au cou et malgrés l'horrible douleur dans ses côtes , elle ne le repoussa pas , trop heureuse de l'avoir dans ses bras . Ce fut Booth qui la sortit de son supplice_

B: Aller Parker tu lui fait mal .

P: ça va Maman Bones hein ?

T: (les larmes aux yeux) oui Parker ...

P: O NON faut pas pleurer Maman Bones ... regarde ce que Papa t'as ramener .

_Elle releva les yeux vers son partenaire qui , tout sourire, lui tendait un bouquet de roses de toutes les couleurs ._

T: o merci Booth je l'adore . Il est splendide .

B: Tant mieux

P: Il est resté une heure dans la boutique pour choisir

B: Parker ...

T:(l'embrassant sur la joue ) Merci

B: j'ai vu le médecin en arrivant .. il a dit que vous deviez rester une semaine ici avant de ..

T: QUOI ? hors de question que je reste une semaine entière dans cet hôpital qui pue la morphine !

B: (continuant sa phrase) de retourner travailler mais j'ai réussit a le convaincre que vous pouviez sortir avant , donc vous sortez dans 3 jours c'est a dire vendredi .Mais je veux ,moi , que vous ne repreniez le travail que lundi .

T: Mais ...

B: Ce n'est pas négociable .

_Il avait dit ça avec son sourire charmeur , alors elle sourit a son tour et lui offrit ue petite moue boudeuse qui le fit rire ainsi que son fils .une demi heure plus tard_

B: Je vais etre obliger de vous laisser je dois ramener Parker

T: D'accord ...alors a bientôt

P: (faisant la bise)au revoir Maman Bones .

T: au revoir Parker ...

_Les deux Booth partirent mais Booth revint sur ses pas et dit d'une voix timide_

B: Pour les fleurs .. c'est a vous de choisir .

_Elle allait lui demander de quoi il parlait mais il était déjà partit . Et seulement quelques minutes plus tard Angela frappa a son tour a sa porte ._

A: Hello ma chérie ! Je t'apporte de la lecture . (voyant les fleurs) Waou ! Elles sont belles ! C'est de Booth non ?

T(songeuse) oui ...

A: Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

T: Quand il est partit .. il m'a dit que pour les fleurs c'était a moi de choisir ...

A: NON ?

T: Quoi ? Pour quoi tu dis NON ?

A: Tu connais le language des fleurs ?

T: Non mais quelque chose me dit que toi tu le connait .

_La jeune artiste prit les fleurs et les montra du doigts en parlant_

A:**Rose rouge : Amour ardent  
Rose foncé : Amour pour la vie**

**Rose rose : Serment d'amour  
Rose blanche : Amitié  
Rose pompon Ce ne sera qu'une gentille amourette.  
Rose des Alpes : Je veux vous mériter.  
Rose trémière : Brevet de beauté.  
Rose thé : Notre amour sera fécond.  
Rose sauvage : Je vous suivrai partout.  
Rose ouverte : Engagement**

Ya pas a dire , il est romantique a souhait cet homme

_Elle leva les yeux vers son amie , elle avait la bouche ouverte et semblait déconnectée du monde ._

A: Sweetie ?

T: Il ...

A: Il t'a dit de choisir . Au lieu de te dire ses sentiments il te demande quels sont tes sentiments !

_L'anthropologue regarda les plantes encore une fois . Puis elle prit une rose sauvage et une rose rose ._

A: ooooooooo ma chérie ! Enfin tu deviens une grande personne !

T: Ange .. il est en couple .

A: ON S'EN FOUT ! d'accord j'aime bien Hannah mais je sais que Booth est toi vous êtes ... des âmes sœurs !

T: (riant) tu es sérieuse !

A: (tirant la langue) je suis toujours sérieuse

_Elles rirent en cœur mais Bones du s'arrêter a cause de ses côtes douloureuses .Elles discutèrent encore deux bonnes heures puis l'infirmière passa pour dire que l'heure des visites était dépassée . Angela partit après avoir enlever les autres fleurs du bouquet et avoir remit les fleurs choisies _

_Booth passa le lendemain matin , il passa devant la chambre mais vit quelle dormait encore . Son regard se posa sur la table de nuit ou il vit les roses rose . Il se retient de ne pas sourire . Il lui avait dit plus ou moins clairement ses sentiments , mais il avait encore besoin de temps . Mais maintenant qu'il savait pour elle , ça allait etre beaucoup mieux . Il décida de repasser plus tard _.

_dans deux jours elle sortait et là , il pourra vraiment commencer a préparer leur futur ._

**Voilà ... fin du chapitre un peu nul mais .. je ne savais pas vraiment ou m'arreter . J'espere que ça vous a plut quand même ! Si vous saviez les recherches que j'ai fait pour être sur de mes sources sur les fleurs ! Gros bisou !**


	8. Chapter 8

**8eme chapitre j'espere que vous allez aimé et a la fin de chapitre une question pour VOUS ! Bones lecture**

_Booth passait tous les jours rendre visite a sa Bones . Ils parlaient de tout de rien , évitant pourtant soigneusement les sujets qui fâchent , c'est a dire les fleurs , eux deux , Hannah ...avec qui Booth avait de plus en plus de mal a rester sans penser qu'il serait mieux avec Bones . Hannah était pourtant géniale , Parker l'aimait bien , elle s'entendait avec la team ..mais lui , qui croie maintenant aux âmes sœur , sait qu'Hannah n'est pas la sienne . Nous étions vendredi , Bones sortait maintenant et avait fait sa valise en un temps record . Alors qu'ils se disputaient parce que Booth voulait porter sa valise et qu'elle ne voulait pas , les yeux de l'anthropologue se posèrent sur une affiche scotchée sur un lampadaire . Elle s'approcha et lut a haute voix :_

T: Soirée Karaoké ! Entrée gratuite . Vous savez chanter ? Vous ne savez pas chanter ? Venez a cette soirée amateur

B: Venez en groupe , choisissez votre nom de groupe chantez seul ou a plusieurs , aucune règle sinon de faire ce qu'on veut ! Vendredi prochain a partir de 21 h

_Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et se sourirent avant de dirent dans une synchronisation parfaite _

T/B: Il faut absolument qu'on y aille !

_, Ils se tapèrent dans les mains avant de reprendre leur route vers l'appartement de Brennan . Booth l'aida a ranger ses affaires et repartit chez lui . Bones avait reprit le travail et regardait ses mails quand un d'eux attira son attention ._

**''Hey Bones , pour la soirée de vendredi que diriez vous d'inviter les fouines ? Ça leur ferait plaisir et puis j'aimerais bien filmer Sweet en train de chanter ! Répondez moi vite ! Booth **

_Elle passa voir tout le petit monde sur la plateforme pour leur demander et après un Oui presque général ( camille ne peut pas venir elle passe le Weekend end avec Michele ) elle composa le numéro de son agent du FBI qui répondit a la troisième sonnerie . _

B: (Assez brusquement) Booth !

T: o je vous dérange on dirait

B: (se radoucissant de suite ) O Bones je suis désolé .. Non vous ne me dérangez jamais , je suis un peu a cran je veins de me disputer avec Hannah

_La concernée cria pour que Brennan entende _

H: vas y raconte notre vie a tout le monde !

B: HEY Bones c'est pas tout le monde OK ?

H: O bien sur c'est pas tout le monde ! c'est BONES voyons !

B : HANNAH !

_Bones se sentait un peu en trop et mal a l'aise , soudain a l'autre bout du fil elle entendit une porte claquer , et Booth reprit la conversation ._

B: Vous etes encore la Bones ?

T: Euh ou i.. je sis désolée de ça ..

B: Vous n'y êtes pour rien ..

T: C'est elle qui a claqué la porte ?

B: Non je suis dans ma chambre , je préfère vous parler dans l'intimité .

_Cette phrase n'avait aucun sous entendu , mais elle fit rougir les deux partenaires et les laissa quelques secondes dans le silence _

B: euh vous m'appeliez pour quoi ?

T: a oui ! Euh pour la soirée de vendredi tout monde peut venir part Camille parce qu'elle part avec michele dans le Vermont .

B: C'est génial ! Tat mieux , plus on est de folles plus on rigole ! ( clin d'oeil a benoit et thomas de Secret story ! )

T: Vous avez raison ... Vous savez Angela m'a raconté une blague et je dois absolument vous la dire .

B: J'écoute !

_Aprés une minute Booth explosa de rire et Hannah ne manqua pas de grogner _

_Il ressortit de la chambre une heure plus tard , un fin sourire au lèvres ._

H: Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit pour que tu ais ce sourire débile au visage ?

B: O on est pas marier que je sache !

H: c'est sur ! Depuis une semaine , j'ai l'impression de vivre avec mon frère qui passe de temps en temps me voir !

B: t'en connait beaucoup de frère et sœur qui s'embrassent avec la bouche ? Bon a part les Russes ..

H: Quoi ?

B: Les frères et sœur russes s'embrassent sur la bouche . C'est Bones qui me l'a raconté

H: (s'énervant franchement) BONES ! ENCORE ET TOUJOURS BONES ! JEN AI JUSQUE LA DE TA BONES ! ! Tu ne passes pas une journée sans parler d'elle !

B: ET ALORS ? C EST MA PARTENAIRE MA MEILLEURE AMIE ET

H: ET LA FEMME DONT TU ES AMOUREUX !

_Il stopa sur place . Il ouvri plusieurs fois la bouche mais aucun son n'avait le courage de sortir . _

H: je suis pas aveugle Seeley , depuis le début je sais qu'un jour tu ouvrirait les yeux ... regarde . Tu a été d'une humeur de chien toute la journée et le simple fait de lui parler au téléphone suffit a te faire sourire comme un débile . Alors tu te la ferme . Et tu m'écoute ! Elle ne t'aime pas ! Elle ne te vois que comme un ami et rien ne changera jamais ! En tout cas pas tant que je vivrais !

_Ele ramassa la valise qui trainait par terre et partit en claquant la porte ._

_Booth resta quelque minutes sans bouger puis se dirigeea vers le buffet et se servit un grand verre de whisky . Pas pour oublier mais au contraire pour feter ça . Il sourit et ce sourire ne quitta plus son visage . Mais une derniere question lui tournait dans la tête . . qu'est ce que Hannah allait faire contre uex ? Il se coucha le sourire au lêvre . Il savait comment le dire a Bones . Dans une certaine soirée qui se nomme KARAOKE et qui se passe vendredi prochain ._

**alors voila la question . je vais mettre en ligne une fiction qui n'est pas de moi mais d'une web master d'un site de tiva et bones . mais ensuite j'écrirai une fiction a moi mais j'aimerais avoir votre avis vous avez le choix entre : un poeme ? (3 chapitres) une soirée arrosée (2 chapitres ) ou une longue fiction de 22 chapitre apelée (avec des si ...) 22 comme le nombre d'épisode de la saison 5 ! ****ça vous interresse ? ****a vous de choisir**_ !  
_


	9. Chapter 9 Enfin  la fin

**Dernier chapitre . Et dernier publication pendant assez longtemps . J'ai des controles toute la semaine et après , ce sont les vacances . Mais continuez a me laisser des commentaires parce que je pourrais les lires et vous pourrez choisir quelle histoire vous voulez bones lecture **

20 H30 /APPART DE BONES

_Booth frappa a la porte de sa partenaire . Il essaya tant bien que mal de cacher son sourire débile , mais il était aux anges . Hannah était partie , son frere était passé prendre ses affaires et depuis , plus aucune nouvelles d'elle . Tant mieux ! Il entendit le verrou tourner et quand la porte s'ouvrit , sa mâchoire manqua de se décrocher . Elle était habillée d'une tenue simple pourtant , une chemise noire , légèrement décolletée avec une chaine au cou , un jean bleu foncé et des petits talons noirs mais mon dieu, se dit il ,qu'elle est belle ! Elle sourit devant son air et secoua sa main devant le visage ce qui le sortit de ses pensées ._

B: Bones vous etes ... magnifique .

T: Merci Booth vous aussi .

_Elle sembla réfléchir un instant puis pris le collier qu'elle avait autour du cou et le mit autour du cou de Booth , ce collier était tout simplement la médaille de St Christophe qu'il lui avait donné avant de partir . _

T: ( honteuse ) je n'ai jamais pensé a vous le rendre

B: ce n'est pas grave Bones

_Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux , Tempe avait toujours les mains derrière le cou de l'agent et avait ''oublier'' de se séparer de lui . Leurs respirations se firent saccadés et au moment ou ils approchaient leurs visage , le téléphone de Booth sonna , ce qui les fit sursauter _

B: Booth ? O oui angela on est .. en route a tout de suite .

_Ils se regardèrent et sans dire un mot , ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture du beau gosse , et partirent pour la soirée ._

SOIREE

A: a enfin on y croyez plus venez on va s'inscrire ensemble !

T: Je ne chante pas moi ..

B: o non Bones , vous avez la voix la plus belle que j'ai jamais entendu !

T: Booth ...

A: Bon allez Booth sinon on va chanter demain .

B: Bon les gars on fait comme on a dit ?

_Hodgins , Sweet et Wendell hochèrent la tête et Booth partit avec Angela ._

OoO

B: BON on commence a passer après les slows , de toute façon il nous ...

_Son regard se perdit derrière Bones , qui se retourna , et quand elle vit de qui il s'agissait, elle dit en même temps que son partenaire _

T/B: OH Non pas eux !

_En effet , Andrew Hacker venait d'entrer dans la boite de nuit aux bras d'une jeune femme blonde , que nous connaissons bien Hannah .Et au grand désarroi de nos amis , ils se dirigèrent vers eux ._

Hacker : Bonsoir Tempérance , j'ignorais que vous seriez la .

B: (entre ses dents ) bien sur .

T: Bonsoir Andrew . Bonsoir Hannah ...

B: Hannah je peux te parler une minute ?

_Sans attendre sa réponse , il l'attrapa par le bras , et l'emmena un peu plus loin ._

B: qu'est ce que tu fouts là ?

H: Je suis venue avec Andrew ...T'es jaloux ?

B: Tu es venue pour nous jouer un sale coup je le sens !

H: j'ai pas besoin , Ta Bones le fait elle même .

_Il se retourna et vit que Hacker invitait SA Bones a danser et ils se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse , alors qu'un slow commençait . _

H: si tu veux on danse pour la rendre jalouse ..

B: O la ferme !

_Il se dirigea vers le bar et s'y installa pour commander un whisky alors que son regard ne lacher pas les danseurs .il vida cul sec son verre , mais n'en prit pas un autre , il ne voulait pas chanter , plus tard dans la soirée ,bourré ._

A: faut faire cesser ce massacre !

Hodgins : mais tu veux faire quoi ?

A: oh ! je sais !

_Elle se precipita vers le dj et lui chuchota quelques mots a l'oreille puis lui sourit ._

_Quelques secondes plus tard , un autre slow se fit entendre . Mais pas n'importe laquelle , Kiss from a rose de Seal( pour ecouter les future chanson de ce chapitre , ajouetr youtube devant ça marche pas a cause de cette *** de censure)  
_

.com/watch?v=AMD2TwRvuoU

_Notre agent préféré se leva et se précipita vers Bones qu'il enleva des bras de son supérieur _

B: je te l'ai laisser pendant le slow maintenant tu nous laisse parce que c'est notre chanson .

_Il pris sa partenaire par la taille et l'emmena un peu plus loin au centre de la piste . Elle sourit, laissa échapper un ''jaloux '' d'entre ses lèvres et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Booth alors que celui ci posait la sienne dans se cheveux bouclés , respirant la douce odeur qui s'en dégager . Ils auraient put rester comme ça des heures mais au bout s'un moment , _

'' alors Jack Hodgins , Seeley Booth , Lancelot Sweet et Wendell Bray , les Brennaniens ,vous montez sur scene .!''

T: Mettez le feu Booth !

_Ils montèrent sur scene sous les applaudissement du public et la chanson commença _

Fatal Bazooka je sens que ce matin va etre une pure soirée

PS** :( quand booth chante , j'écris en normal , sweet en gras , hodgins en italique et wendell en souligné et tout le monde un mélange de tout)**

.com/watch?v=AS4GlgkW5Fc

je sens que ce matin va être une pure soirée

**Hey hey hey hey hey  
My man, Fatal Bazooka (Right)  
Featuring Big Ali  
Featuring PZK  
Featuring Dogg Soso  
Featuring Chris Prolls  
Let's go !**

Lundi matin, je suis dans mon lit  
J'ai fait la teuf toute la nuit  
Jeudi, Vendredi, Samedi (What)  
Pas possible que ce soit déjà fini (Ouh)  
Je suis toujours auch (auch auch),  
Je suis toujours down (down down),  
Toujours en rûte (en-en-en-rûûûte)  
Une question me turlute (Wooh)  
Pourquoi attendre le sam'di  
Pour faire le party party (Let's go)  
Pas b'soin d'être au VIP  
La nuit tous les chats sont aux pommes  
Chope l'Iphone (le black Berry)  
J'te PM (même ma mamie)  
RDV boulangerie, 10h du mat' et c'est parti  
Pour le party (party), le party (party)  
Le party, party, party

**_Vas-y DJ fait péter le son  
(Dig it up ! Dig it up)  
10h du matin on est déjà à fond  
(Louder ! Oh ! Louder! )  
Je sens que ce matin va être une pure soirée  
Nous on fait oh eh oh, oh oh oh eh oh !_**

**Big Ali ! (Uh!)  
It's ten in the morning  
Just stop yawning  
Put your hands in the air  
I'm Big Ali, V.I.P  
With the Boulangère  
I see a sexy lady  
I'm like OH-MY-GOD (Wooh)  
Hey Baby let me buy you a...**

**..**.Pain au chocolat !  
10h du mat' sur le périph' (on fait la teuf)  
Midi 17 maison d'retraite (on fait la teuf)  
À l'heure du gouter à la crèche (on fait la teuf)  
En garde à vue à 19heures  
On fait la, on fait la, on fait l'After

***Dring***

**[voix off:] Fatal ?  
**Ouais ?**  
[Voix off] J'vais pas pouvoir venir faire la teuf, mon grand père vient de mourir  
** Yeah ! Un enterrement ! On arrive !

**_Vas-y DJ fait péter le son (Rest In Peace)  
10h du matin on est déjà à fond (Big Daddy)  
Je sens que cet enterrement va être une pure soirée  
Nous on fait oh eh oh, oh oh oh eh oh !_**

**Let's Go !**

_Le réveil sonne, j'suis au taquet,  
Casquette, basket, j'suis déjà prêt_

**_Quand tu pars au taf, moi j'pars en teuf  
Tu t'prends des baffes, on s'fait des meufs_  
**Le soir c'est ringard, nous on rentre pas tard  
On sort tôt, on a les montres réglées à l'heure de Tokyo  
Et on bouge (bouge) danse (danse)  
Claque des culs et branche (branche)  
Pousse les watts dans les waters  
Et hoche la tête comme une théière

_Non, non y a rien de bizarre  
La taurine coule à flot_

10h du mat' on fait la teuf  
Et mieux qu'à Ibiza

**_Vas-y DJ fait péter le son  
(Dig it up ! Dig it up !)  
10h du matin on est déjà à fond  
(Louder ! Oh ! Louder !)  
Je sens que ce matin va être une pure soirée  
Nous on fait oh eh oh, oh oh eh oh !  
Vas-vas-y DJ fait péter le son  
(Dig it up ! Dig it up !)  
10h du matin on est déjà à fond  
(Louder, louder)  
Je sens que ce matin va être une pure soirée  
Nous on fait oh eh oh, oh oh eh oh ! (Let's go)  
Oh eh oh, oh oh eh ho_**

**Let's go ! Rock this party !  
**On pierre cette fête !**  
Everybody in the club,  
**Tout le monde dans le sandwich**  
Let's go, let's go !  
** Laisse aller, laisse aller**  
Put your hands in the air  
**Mets tes mains dans les cheveux !

_**Oh he oh oh oh oh he oh oh he ho ho ho ho he oh**_

_La fin de la chanson arriva et les adultes furent applaudit par toute la boite , mais Booth s'en fichait , car tout ce qu'il voyait , c'était que Bones sautait sur place en criant ''wouhou'' ! Et pour lui , ça valait plus que toute la gloire du monde._

_Ils descendirent de scène et allèrent se désaltérer au bar ._

T: C'était génial ! Bravo a tous !

B: Merci Bones !

''Mll Angela Monténégro en scène sil vous plait !

A: C'est mon tour !

T: t'es la meilleure !

_Elle monta sur scene et dit dans le micro _

A: Je dédicace cette chanson a ma meilleure amie qui est ici ce soir !( en hommage a ma meilleure amie Elia maria , c'est notre hymne !)

.com/watch?v=bc1Pxc-6eyY

Tu m'as dit que j'étais faite pour une drôle de vie  
J'ai des idées dans la tête et je fais ce que j'ai envie  
Je t'emmène faire le tour de ma drôle de vie  
Je te verrais tous les jours...

Si je te pose des questions,  
Qu'est-ce que tu diras?  
Et si je te réponds,  
Qu'est-ce que tu diras?  
Si on parle d'amour,  
Qu'est-ce que tu diras ?

Si je sais que tu mènes la vie que tu aimes au fond de moi,  
Me donne tous tes emblèmes, me touche quand même du bout de ses doigts,  
Même si tu as des problèmes, tu sais que je t'aime, ça t'aidera,  
Laisse les autres totems, tes drôles de poèmes, et viens avec moi

On est partis tous les deux pour une drôle de vie  
On est toujours amoureux et on fait ce qu'on a envie  
Tu as sûrement fait le tour de ma drôle de vie  
Je te demanderai toujours...

Si je te pose des questions,  
Qu'est-ce que tu diras?  
Et si je te réponds,  
Qu'est-ce que tu diras?  
Si on parle d'amour,  
Qu'est-ce que tu diras ?

Si je sais que tu mènes la vie que tu aimes au fond de moi,  
Me donne tous tes emblèmes, me touche quand même du bout de ses doigts,  
Même si tu as des problèmes, tu sais que je t'aime, ça t'aidera,  
Laisse les autres totems, tes drôles de poèmes, et viens avec moi

Et si je sais que tu mènes la vie que tu aimes au fond de moi,  
Me donne tous tes emblèmes, me touche quand même du bout de ses doigts,  
Même si tu as des problèmes, tu sais que je t'aime, ça t'aidera,  
Laisse les autres totems, tes drôles de poèmes, et viens avec moi...

_Quand elle descendit de scene tempe la serra dans ses bras pour la remercier de ce geste . MAIS DUN COUP : '' mll Tempérance Brennan '', a votre tour ._

_Son réflexe fut de se tourner vers Booth _

B: hey j'y suis pour rien !

Hacker : mais allez y Tempérance , j'aimerais beaucoup vous voir chanter .

B: et moi aussi . ( a l'oreille ) si vous pouviez lui dire de dégager ça m'arrangerait Bones .

_Elle sourit , alla dire quelle chanson mettre et monta sur scene ._

T: Andrew , cette chanson est pour vous .

Du style

.com/watch?v=TL-q_xCggTE&feature=PlayList&p=8729CAA0E27FFC12&index=0&playnext=1

Soirée VIP class', j'm'ennuie déjà (déjà)  
Les flashs s'emballent sur des stars  
Que j'connais même pas  
Il manquait plus qu'toi (damn!)  
Tu viens vers moi (vers moi)  
Si c'est une blague  
Montrez-moi juste les caméras

**(Hacker fait une drole de tête)**

(Heeeeeeeey)  
Ça me dépasse, tes faces  
Plus tu parles et plus tu t'effaces  
Ça me dépasse, tes strass  
Je n'vois rien en toi, tout est en surface  
Tu n'as rien d'original, je stoppe  
Je pa-a-a-a-asse

T'as du style, mais tout c'que j'aime pas  
J'en ai rien à "chut", de toi  
T'es juste en mode "Regardez-moi!"  
J'en ai rien à "chut", tu vois  
T'as du style, mais tout c'que j'aime pas  
J'en ai rien à "chut", de toi  
T'es juste en mode "Regardez-moi!"  
J'en ai rien à "chut", rien à

(Ah-ha ah-ha na na na na yeah)  
(Ah-ha ah-ha na na na na)

Et tu crois briller mais tout c'qui flash  
C'est ton sweet (ton sweet)  
J'suis pas vulgaire mais va t'faire  
Tu connais la suite  
Tu sors d'un magazine  
T'as l'air d'une image (d'une image)  
J'te regarde 2 secondes  
Et j'ai déjà tourné la page  
(Heeeeeeeey)

**( Booth est mort de rire alors que hacker grogne et part de la boite , bones continue de chanter et a faire la choré très vite rejointe par sonagent préféré )**

Ça me dépasse, tes faces  
J'ai envie de briser la glace  
Ça me dépasse, tes strass  
Je n'vois rien en toi, tout est en surface  
J'veux quelqu'un de plus spécial, je stoppe  
Je pa-a-a-a-asse

T'as du style, mais tout c'que j'aime pas  
J'en ai rien à "chut", de toi  
T'es juste en mode "Regardez-moi!"  
J'en ai rien à "chut", tu vois  
T'as du style, mais tout c'que j'aime pas  
J'en ai rien à "chut", de toi  
T'es juste en mode "Regardez-moi!"  
J'en ai rien à "chut", rien à

J'veux du style  
Du style dans ma vie, dans mes pas  
J'veux du style, en restant moi  
J'veux du style  
Du style dans mes sons, dans ma voix  
J'veux du style (I just don't care!)

(Girl I know that you like it when I do it )  
(Boy I know that you like it when I do it )

(x2)  
T'as du style, mais tout c'que j'aime pas  
J'en ai rien à "chut", de toi  
T'es juste en mode "Regardez-moi!"  
J'en ai rien à "chut", tu vois  
T'as du style, mais tout c'que j'aime pas  
J'en ai rien à "chut", de toi  
T'es juste en mode "Regardez-moi!"  
J'en ai rien à "chut", rien à

(Ah-ha ah-ha na na na na yeah)  
(Ah-ha ah-ha na na na na)

_Les applaudissement fusèrent et Bones reprit son souffle en regardant Booth sourire de toutes ses dents . Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils n'entendirent plus les applaudissements environnants ._

A: T'as était splendide ma chérie tu l'a fait fuir le grand patron .

T: Tant mieux !

_Les autres continuèrent de chanter chacun leur tour et alors que Bones était seule au bar , Hannah s'approcha d'elle_

T: Vous etes encore là ?

H: La ferme ...

T: Vous etes soule ? Vous voulez que Booth vous raccompagne ?

H: Ayo mais on a rompu depuis une semaine !

T: O je suis dé..

H: Arrêtez votre jeu , vous n'êtes pas du tout désolée . Mais même si il est libre , vous ne serez jamais avec lui .

T: Et pourquoi donc ?

H: Parce qu'il ne vous aimes pas et si vous lui dites que vous l'aimez il vous abandonnera .

T: Il ne m'a jamais abandonné et ne m'abandonnera jamais .

H: Mais vous n oserez jamais lui dire . Parce que vous etes faible .

_Les yeux de Tempérance devinrent noirs et foudroyèrent la blonde ._

'' EUH y a til une Bones ici ? Parce que c'est a elle ''

_Elle releva la tête vers son partenaire ._

B: LA c'est moi qui vous ais inscrit .

_Bones regarda encore une fois Hannah qui chantonnait '' faible , faible lache .''_

_Elle se leva d'un bond et partit vers la scène , donna la musique et prit le micro . D'un coup , elle voulait s'enfoncer dans un trou de souris mais quand les premières notes se firent entendre , elle ne put plus reculer et commença a chanter en regardant Booth dans les yeux ._

( cette chanson me fait pleurer a chaque fois elle est gnan gnan mais tellement belle!)

**Sous une pluie d'étoiles de cindy daniel **

.com/watch?v=1NI5Fvy11do

Quand la mer s'évanouit  
Là ou le ciel s'achève  
Je cherche sur tes lèvres  
Le chemin de mes nuits  
Quand il ne reste plus  
Que quelques rêves perdus  
Tous les mots qu'on se dit  
C'est penser qu'ils nous lient  
Sont comme des larmes au yeux  
Les instants si précieux  
Qu'on voudrait les garder  
Au fond de nous cachés

Puisque c'est toi que j'aime  
Toi qui manque à ma vie  
Si un jour toi aussi  
Tu sentais que tu m'aimes  
Puisque c'est toi que j'aime  
Toi qui manque à ma vie  
On pourrait tout les deux  
Essayer d'être heureux

J'ai lu dans ton regard  
Un peu de notre histoire  
Mais la fin tu le sais  
Personne ne la connait  
Tout au fond de nos coeurs  
Dans l'étoile se meurt  
Si on n'y prenait garde  
On pourrait par mégarde  
Sous la plage des aveux  
Effacer sur le sable  
Les rêves qu'on fait à deux  
Sous une pluie d'étoiles

Puisque c'est toi que j'aime  
Toi qui manque à ma vie  
Si un jour toi aussi  
Tu sentais que tu m'aimes  
Puisque c'est toi que j'aime  
Toi qui manque à ma vie  
On pourrait tout les deux  
Essayer d'être heureux  
HoooHooo essayer d'être heureux

Les rêves qu'on fait à deux  
Sous une pluie d'étoiles

**(elle regarda Booth , il avait l'air abasourdit par cette declaration , elle devait aller jusqu'au bout même avec les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux .)**

Puisque c'est toi que j'aime  
Toi qui manque à ma vie  
Si un jour toi aussi  
Tu sentais que tu m'aimes  
Puisque c'est toi que j'aime  
Toi qui manque à ma vie  
On pourrait tout les deux  
Essayer d'être heureux

Puisque c'est toi que j'aime  
Toi qui manque à ma vie  
Si un jour toi aussi  
Tu sentais que tu m'aimes  
Puisque c'est toi que j'aime  
Toi qui manque à ma vie  
On pourrait tout les deux  
Essayer d'être heureux

_Le public applaudit doucement , emerveillée par la force de cette chanson .Elle rajouta d'une voix tremblante _

T: pas besoin de dédicaces pour savoir a qui elle est dédiée .

_Elle sortit de scene ; Booth était toujours immobile . Elle dit a Angela qu'elle partait et booth se reveilla il se précipita vers le dj et lui demanda une chanson . Les première notes se firent entendre ._

.com/watch?v=80EqAJEgmgs

B: Je dédicace cette chanson a la femme de mavie , a la feme que j'aime.. a Tempérance Brennan (elle s'arrete) ...a ma Bones

Watched my life (**regarde ma vie)**

pass me by **( me dépasser)**

in the rearview mirror** (dans les miroirs du passé)**

Pictures frozen in time **(des photos gelées par le temps ) **

are becoming clearer **(m'apparraissent claires)**

I don't wanna waste another day **(je ne veux pas perdre un jour de plus)**

stuck in the shadow of my mistakes - yeah **(coincé dans l'ombre de mes erreurs )**

_(Bones se retourna et vit booth qui chantait en la regardant , le yeux suppliant de l'écouter )_

Cause I want you **(parce que je te veux )**

and I feel you **(et je te sens )**

crawling underneath my skin **(rampant sous ma peau )**

Like a hunger, like a burnin **(comme une faim , comme une brulure )**

to find a place I've never been **(a une place où je ne suis jamais aller )**

Now I'm broken, and I'm faded **(maintenant je suis brisé ,et effacé )**

I'm half the man I thought I would be **(je suis la moitié de ce que je voulais etre)**

But you can have **(mais tu peux avoir )**

what's left of me. **( ce qu'il reste de moi )**

I've been dying inside **( je mourrais de l'intérieur)**

little by little **( petit a petit )**

Nowhere to go **( nulle part ou aller )**

I'm goin outta my mind **( mais ça me passe par dessus )**

An endless circle **(dans un cercle sans fin )**

runnin from myself until **( devenant fou jusqu'à ce que ...)**

You gave me a reason for standing still **(tu me donne une raison d'y croire )**

_Elle s'avanca vers la scene ,ne le quittant pas des yeux_

And I want you **(et je te veux )**

and I feel you **( et je te sens)**

crawling underneath my skin **(rampant sous ma peau )**

like a hunger like a burnin **(comme une faim comme une brulure )  
**

to find the place I've never been **(a une place où je ne suis jamais aller )**

Now I'm broken, and I'm faded **(maintenant je suis brisé ,et effacé )**

I'm half the man I thought I would be **(je suis la moitié de ce que je voulais etre)**

But you can have **(mais tu peux avoir )**

what's left of me. **(ce qu'il reste de moi )**

_Il descendit de scene en continuant de chanter et s'avança vers elle _

_._ Fallin' faster **(je tombe rapidement)**

barely breathing **( je respire a peine)**

Give me somethin to believe in (** donne moi quelque chose pour y croire)**

Tell me it's not all in my head **( dis moi que tout n'est pas dans ma tête)**

_il ne chante plus dans le micro , il lui chante la chanson a elle comme une question _

Take what's left of this man **(prends ce qu'il reste de cet homme)**

Make me whole once again **(rends moi entier une nouvelle fois)**

_A ce moment elle sourit et hocha la tête pour lui dire oui , il ouvrit de grands yeux et sauta de joie en criant:_

Cause I want you**(parce que je te veux )**

and I feel you**( et je te sens)**

_Il la soulève et la fit tournoyer , elle rit , il est fou de joie_

crawling underneath my skin**(rampant sous ma peau )**

Like a hunger, like a burnin**(comme une faim comme une brulure**

to find the place I've never been**(a une place où je ne suis jamais aller )**

Now I'm broken, and I'm faded**(maintenant je suis brisé ,et effacé )**

I'm half the man I thought I would be**(je suis la moitié de ce que je voulais etre)**

You can have, all that's left, **(mais tu peux avoir tout ce qu'il reste )**

(yeah, yeah, yeah) what's left of me (**ce qu'il reste de moi )**

_Il la posa a terre et la regarda droit dans les yeux_

I've been dying inside you see **(je mourrais de l'intérieur tu vois ?)**

I'm goin outta my mind (outta my mind)( **je passe outre mon esprit**)

I'm just runnin' in circles all the time **(je deviens juste fou dans ce cercle tout le temps)**

Il se rapprocha d'elle , la regarda come la 8 eme merveille du monde

Will you take what's left? x3 - of me **(prendra tu ce qu'il reste de moi **

I'm just runnin' in circles in my mind **(je deviens juste fou dans ce cercle )**

Will you take what's left? x3 - of me **(prendra tu ce qu'il reste de moi )**

Il approcha ses levres des siennes elle murmura je t'aime

Take what's left of me (**prends ce qu'il reste de moi )**

_La fin de la chanson se termina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme . Le reste du monde n'existait plus juste eux , les sentiments qu'ils partageaient en ce moment là n'appartenaient qu'a eux . Peut importe demain , après demain et le reste de leurs vies , ils savaient juste , que tout ce temps , ils le passeraient ensemble . A s'aimer , a vivre d'amour juste avec l'autre . Ils le méritaient ,et maintenant plus personne ne peux les empêcher d'être heureux ._

THE END

**J'ai terminé ma fiction . J'espere que vous avez apprécier parce que je n'en peux plus , mes yeux se ferment tout seuls . Laissez moi des com's et dites moi quelle est la future fiction que vous voulez . Maintenant je vous dit , a dans 3 semaines . Apres les vancances . Bonne continuation'  
**


End file.
